darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm/Transcript
Starting the Quest * Gypsy Aris: Hello again, young one. I have a favour to ask of you. It should be a welcome break from saving the world. I was hoping to read your fortune, for the price of one gold coin. * Gypsy Aris: Excellent. Cross my palm with the gold coin, and all will be revealed to you. ** Player: Here's the coin. Tell my fortune. *** '' If you don't have any money '' **** Gypsy Aris Alas, I sense you have not a coin to your name. Perhaps you should make your way to the Grand Exchange, and dance for money. *** Gypsy Aris: Come closer and listen carefully to what the future holds as I peer into the swirling mists of the crystal ball. I can see images forming, but they are very faint. **** Player: What do you see? ***** Gypsy Aris: Patience, young one. **** Player: Let me guess. You'll need another coin to 'improve' your vision. ***** Gypsy Aris: Your lack of faith disturbs me. **** Player: I think I've been scammed... ***** Gypsy Aris: Do not be so quick to judge me. Divination is a delicate art. ***** Player: I should know. I have level Divination. ***** Gypsy Aris: I refer, of course, to the ancient talent of prediction and foreknowledge. Not draining the precious life energy of Guthix for your own ends. *** Gypsy Aris: Before I can reveal your future, I wish to know something of your past. **** '' After Recipe for Disaster '' ***** Player: You already know me. Together we defeated the Culinaromancer. ***** Gypsy Aris: I know much of your deeds, but it is your interpretation of your past that interests me. *** Gypsy Aris: Do you think your actions have made the world a better place? **** Player: Yes, the world is better because of me. **** Player: No, I have harmed Gielinor's people more than I have helped them. *** Gypsy Aris: I hope you answered honestly, for I see into your heart. Now, answer me these questions three... What do you most desire? **** Player: To be powerful. **** Player: To be loved. **** Player: To be happy. **** Player: To be rich. *** Gypsy Aris: Interesting. Do you regret anything? **** Player: All the death inflicted by my hands. I am a murderer. **** Player: My selfish pursuit of wealth and treasure. I am covetous. **** Player: I have deceived others for my own ends. I am a liar. **** Player: I regret nothing. *** Gypsy Aris: Hmm. I see. Why do you complete quests? Why do you adventure? **** Player: To gain knowledge and skills. **** Player: For the joy of adventuring. **** Player: To earn glory and renown. **** Player: To get a reward at the end. *** Gypsy Aris: Thank you, my child. The mists have parted. A future appears, and it is not far from now. I see a tyrant sitting on a throne. I see the dead risen. I see a darkness that shrouds everything. I see you. You have no friends to help you. You are alone. I see the people of Varrock... Oh, gods! No! This cannot be...! *** Player: What is it? What do you see? *** Gypsy Aris: I'm sorry, my child. I must speak no more. I shall return your gold piece. *** Player: What happens to the people of Varrock? *** The gypsy says no more, and hastily pushes the gold coin back into your palm. ** Player: Isn't it tradition to cross your palm with silver? *** Gypsy Aris: Why, yes, but they haven't used silver coins since before you were born! So, young one, do you want your fortune told? (Returns to previous dialogue selection) ** Player: No, I don't believe in that stuff. *** Gypsy Aris: Suit yourself. (Exits dialogue) Coin of the Realm '' If you destroy the coin '' * Player: I've lost that coin you gave me. * The gypsy surreptitiously returns your gold coin. * Gypsy Aris: We must speak no more of the future, my child! I have returned your money. Now leave me be! '' Look at 'head' face '' * It depicts a profile image of King Roald. Nothing unusual. '' Look at 'tail' face '' * It shows the coin's value - 1gp. Nothing unusual. '' Bite coin '' * You sink your teeth into the coin, and it leaves a faint impression. The usual composition of gold and base metals. '' Flipping the coin '' * You flip the coin. Both sides now bear the face of an imposing hooded figure, with a green gemstone in his forehead. * Player: I wonder what Gypsy Aris will make of this. '' If you destroy the coin '' * Player: I was going to show you what happened to the coin that you gave me, but I've lost it. * The gypsy plucks the double-headed coin out of the air and returns it you , tutting under her breath. '' Talking to Gypsy Aris again '' * Player: I flipped the gold coin you returned to me, and now it has two heads? * You hold out the double-headed coin, twirling it between your fingers. The gypsy gasps. * Gypsy Aris: Zemouregal! This is an ill omen. I thought Varrock had seen the last of that vile necromancer. * Player: Zemouregal? I haven't seen him since... ** Player: ...Dimintheis drove him out of Varrock. ** Player: ...The Ritual of the Mahjarrat. ** Player: ...I fought him in Guthix's chamber. ** Player: ...The Empyrean Citadel. ** Player: ...Zamorak's heist. ** Player: Who's Zemouregal? *** Gypsy Aris: Zemouregal is a Mahjarrat, a dreadful being from another world. He is the ancient enemy of Varrock, and has power over the undead. * Gypsy Aris: It was Zemouregal whom I saw, and it is Zemouregal's face on this coin. But this coin resonates as a strange frequency. It must be from a different dimension, perhaps a different timeline. When I saw the fate of Varrock, it was not our fate. It was the fate of a people much like ours. If this coin features the face of Zemouregal, he must rule this timeline unchallenged. I cannot stand and let that happen. I ask that you challenge him, young one. Explore his Varrock. Defeat him and save the world he rules over. Then, you will be a hero of not one, but two timelines! You'll need to bring the coin to the fountain in Varrock Square, and make a wish. Then the way shall be revealed to you, my child. You should deposit all your items - other than the double-headed coin - into your bank before continuing with this quest. You will not be able to take any other items with you. New Varrock * Image of Zemouregal: A newcomer. How refreshing. Where are my manners? Welcome to New Varrock. The name is Zemouregal. ** Player: I know who you are. *** Image of Zemouregal: You do? How miraculous! How did you find out? Was it the posters around the city? The large statue? Or the thousands of undead who slobber at my feet? ** Player: What have you done to Varrock? *** Image of Zemouregal: You like it? I've moved some things around. Personalised it. Added some Zemouregal. ** Player: Get to the point. *** Image of Zemouregal: Not one for dialogue? Then let me skip to the juicy bits. I've dealt with your type before. A hero. No doubt you'll want to save the city, kill the tyrant, et cetera, et cetera. There was a time when I would have obliterated you. Nipped the problem in the bud, as it were. But time has made me bored. Oh so bored. And lack of opposition makes one antsy. So I invite you. Gather the requisite weapons. Silverlight, the Shield of Arrav, that sort of thing. All of the greatest hits of tyrant-killing. Come to the Palace. Find me. Try to slay me. But know this - I will probably kill you, like all the adventurers before you. * Image of Zemouregal: So, hop to it. Complete the quests on your map. Or gather my zemomarks to buy armour or weapons. You’ll need them in New Varrock. It’s very stabby here. Or, talk to Tiny Zemouregal near the fountain. He has some New Varrock tasks that will also give you money. The choice, as they say, is yours. Replay Dialogue * Gypsy Aris: Hello again, young one. I was hoping to read your fortune, for the price of one gold coin. It should be a welcome break from saving the world. * Player: Hmm, déjà vu. * Gypsy Aris: Excellent. Cross my palm with the gold coin, and all will be revealed to you. * Player: Here's the coin. Tell my fortune. * Gypsy Aris: Come closer and listen carefully to what the future holds as I peer into the swirling mists of the crystal ball. ** Player: Ugh, we’ve been through this already. ** Player: Alright, I’ll answer your questions. Again. * '' Goes through the options you chose in your first play-through'' * Player: Yes/No, I think… choice * Player: I most desire to be… choice * Player: I regret… choice * Player: And I adventure… choice * Player: Now tell me my fortune, so I can get back to New Varrock. * Gypsy Aris: Erm, very well, my child. I see a tyrant sitting on a throne. * Gypsy Aris: Yes, Zemouregal, and everybody’s dead. Now give me back my coin so I can flip it, will you? * The gypsy says no more, and hastily pushes the gold coin back into your palm. '' After flipping coin'' * You hold out the double-headed coin, twirling it between your fingers. The gypsy gasps. * Gypsy Aris: Zemouregal! This is an ill omen. I thought Varrock had seen the last of that vile necromancer. ** Tell me about the coin. *** '' Goes to "It was Zemouregal whom I saw..." '' ** Skip it. *** Gypsy Aris: You'll need to bring the coin to the fountain in Varrock Square, and make a wish. Then the way shall be revealed to you, my child. Transcript Category:Quest transcript